


The Research Subject

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockhart may be getting too close to the subject of his next book</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Research Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

There were times when Gilderoy Lockhart really wondered if he had made the right choice when it came to his career. He liked being interviewed and getting his photo taken of course. The book signings were lots of fun and the frequent requests to give a talk at various WI* meetings were very flattering. He didn't even mind writing the books. It had been a little time consuming at first but ever since he had gotten a dicta-quill, the books literally wrote themselves. No, the thing that Gilderoy Lockhart truly hated was the research.

It wasn't bad enough that the witches and wizards he was forced to dig up tended to live out in the middle of nowhere and that the middle of nowhere was inevitably damp, cold and extremely unhygienic. Then there were the hours he had to spend dragging the whole story out of their rather erratic memories. He didn't want to think about the ones that mumbled or lisped. He still had nightmares about the witch in Poland whose dentures fell out every time she got excited.

The sludge in the pond was their appearance. If there was one thing Gilderoy Lockhart was proud of was the way he presented himself to the world. He did realize that life in the field would require a certain amount of having to make do. However, that still didn't excuse puce robes with a pink cardigan, argyle socks, ratty black high-top sneakers and an olive drab hat trimmed with molting electric blue feathers. As for the forms inside the clothes, well the less said the better. Apparently life among the darker elements took quite a toll on a body. Either that or hanging out with the creatures of the night was being recommended to the unprepossessing as a self-esteem booster. Anything to make them look good in comparison.

Still, every once in a while an exception that proved the rule would come along and make things all worth while. These were the ones he liked to think about when he was lecturing some earnest group of witches in Cotswold how he really enjoyed getting into his subject. The accompanying smile, usually manage to account for at least one of the poor dears getting a little overheated.

His latest research subject was looking to be one for that list. Thirty-ish, light brown hair, lovely hazel eyes, slender but well formed with almost delicate features. A bit grey and drawn but nothing a few good meal and a couple of good nights sleep couldn't handle. The robes were rather shabby, but at least they were clean, well-mended and in good taste. No visible scars or disfigurements or any obvious tendencies towards madness were apparent. There was something else too, an air of sorrows borne with patient resignation. It was oddly enticing.

Yes, Gilderoy was planning on making an in-depth examination as soon as possible. Still it was best to be prepared. Some preliminary research would not go amiss. After a few hours looking things up in his various files and chatting with a couple of the best, or worst depending on your point of view, gossips in the Ministry of Magic he had the start of a reasonably good outline.

Remus J. Lupin - old and respected but not very wealthy wizard family - - erratically employed - tends to do quite a bit of traveling - graduated Hogwarts with very respectable grades - top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astrology - one brother, presently in living in Canada- close friend of the heroic but tragically decease James & Lily Potter as well as Peter Pettigrew - rumored to have been close to Sirius Black

Gilderoy wondered about that last bit of information. There might be a couple of ways you could have interpreted close, although, judging by her tone of voice, he was pretty sure what his informant thought. Still, she had added that the Ministry records had indicated that Lupin had been fooled by Black like everyone else. According to her, Lupin had been interviewed immediately after the incident but had been cleared of having any knowledge of Black's plans.

The only other thing she had found out was that there was a sealed file on Lupin in the records. She didn't know what it was about, except that it was quite old. Judging by the date, it had been sealed when Lupin was still a child. She thought that it was probably that Lupin had broken one of the rules about doing magic before Muggles. Apparently there were dozens of files like that. If the incident was accidental or if the child had some legitimate excuse then, as long as there were no other problems, then the file would be sealed and the child's record would be cleared. There might be some other reason but she doubted it.

The possible association with Black and the sealed record were a little worrisome but most likely nothing worth fretting over. All in all, Remus J Lupin was a refreshing change from the type of wizard Gilderoy normally had to suck up to.

He studied the photo he'd found of his subject. The man was quite attractive in a rather subdued fashion. Gilderoy tried to imagine Lupin in fancier robes. A nice rich amber dress robe would suit. The rich honey color would add warmth to the pale skin and highlight those wonderful eyes. Maybe a dark green velvet with a bronze sheen would be better or a coppery brown. With visible effort, Lockhart shook away the image.

He was getting silly. Remus Lupin was just another research subject, a little more attractive then most but nothing worth losing his head over. He would chat up with the man, get the information for another book and, if he was feeling generous, give the poor thing a thrill or two before he moved on. 'Never get involved too deep with anyone that practices combat sorcery' He told himself. 'It only leads to trouble.'


	2. Part Two

I guess I should be flattered. Lots of people would be. He is rich and famous of course. One of the clerks at Flourish and Blotts bookstore told me that they can hardly keep his books on the shelves, they're that popular. I borrowed his "Guide to Household Pests" from Peter's mother the last time I visited. His writing style's rather florid but he seems to know what he's talking about. He's good looking too. Not exactly the type I'm usually attracted to but very agreeable to look at.

So why do his attentions bother me? I know that part of it is the celebrity. I was always told not to draw to much attention to myself. If I'd been told once, I'd been told a thousand times to keep my head down and my mouth shut. I was terrified to discover the other students were wondering about me while I was at Hogwarts. If someone besides James had figured it out, I would have left school. Lockhart's just too fond of the spotlight for me to ever be really comfortable.

It could just be because he's trying too hard. He's made it quite plain what kind of relationship he wants with me. There really hasn't been anyone since-in a long time. It would be nice to sleep with someone, even if I don't like him that much. I don't suppose if we had any kind of relationship that it would last very long. I'm tempted by the idea of not being alone for a while. Even if it only lasted until we got out of bed, it would still provide some solace. Anyhow, it's not like no one has ever been interested in me just for that before him. It's just that none of them ever made so much an effort. It's almost obsessive. I think I like the idea that he finds me desirable more than I like being desired by him.

I wonder if he knows about what I am? I'm as careful as I can be but there are people out there that know. I wonder who told him that I was an expert on werewolves? He made it sound very legitimate:

_"I've been thinking on doing my next book on werewolves and a friend over at the Ministry said you'd done a lot of work in that area. Thought we might get together and chat."_

"The BBC (Banshee Broadcasting Corporation) has expressed some interest in a possible documentary and I thought I might see if I could get together a few experienced chaps."

"I heard you're just back from Scotland and thought you might have the latest on the Hibernian packs."

"I understand that you can take quite a bit of credit for keeping some of the local packs from joining up with You-Know-Who and was wondering if you had any contacts?"

Of course he never quite says who told him anything. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I can't held thinking that he's spying on me. When I told him I might be going to Canada he asked if I was visiting my brother. It's no big secret where Romulus is but why would he know? I'm sure I never told him about where I was living during the war but he knew that Black had that house. He just happened to know when my birthday was and the year I graduated and the name of the owl we had when I was 8. He always manages to find out where I'm staying.

Now I think I'm getting scared. I don't know if I'm imagining things or not but I need to be careful. It might be a bit of luck Jock's having all that trouble. The message made it sound like I ought to plan on spending several months in Australia. Lockhart will have forgotten about me by then. He's not the type to wait around forever. I don't think I'll send him an owl letting him know where I'm going though. Just in case.

++++

It was incredibly annoying. He had never had such trouble with anyone before. Even that demented old warlock in Aberdeen that had threatened to turn him into a dungbeetle had eventually calmed down and allowed Gilderoy to work his own brand of magic. Charming paranoid old coots into spilling their best tricks was nothing compared to getting a firm line on Remus Lupin.

He hadn't even gotten anywhere on the personal end of things. It couldn't be that Lupin didn't find him attractive. Everyone found him attractive and it wasn't like Lupin preferred the ladies. As near as he could tell the man had never shown any interest in the fair sex. In fact, the only women currently Remus Lupin paid any special attention to seemed to be old Mrs. Pettigrew in Sussex. Oddly enough, the occasional visits to the mother of a dead schoolmate seemed to be the only regular thing in Lupin's life.

That might be the problem. Unlike most of Lockhart's subjects, this one had no fixed abode. He would be in London for a week and then scuttle off to Wales or Spain or Yugoslavia for a month or two. Even when he was in London, he usually was away for at least a day or two every month and changed his residence every three or four months. No relatives or close friends to keep him around and the lack of money meant Lupin couldn't afford to turn down any reasonable job offer that came his way.

That wouldn't have been such a problem if Lupin weren't so incredibly modest and shy. Lockhart couldn't believe anyone would be so adverse to talking about themselves. He hadn't even gotten close to asking any of the juicy questions. It had taken five separate conversations over the course of ten months before the man would admit he preferred dark to milk chocolate frogs. Anytime Gilderoy brought up something like werewolves or vampires or even ghosts Lupin would either murmur something about not being an expert or change the subject.

Now he was off to New Zealand or Hong Kong or somewhere. Of course Lupin wasn't the only string in his bow, at least as far as the book was concerned. Not that chatting up to prehistoric conjurors that smelled faintly of stale biscuits was any compensation when he could be wining, dining and winning an attractive young wizard. Remus J. Lupin had better watch out when he got back from wherever. Gilderoy Lockhart was tired of this game, it was time to change the rules.


	3. Part Three

_This is set about a year after part 2_

Tonight was going to be the night. Everything was prepared and planned to the last detail. It hadn't been easy of course. He had to call in a dozen favors, make two trips to a small shop in Knockturn, and spend quite a bit more Galleons then he really wanted, but everything was ready.

+++++

The party was in full swing when he arrived. He liked parties. A smile, a joke, a friendly hello and they were eating out of his had. He'd taken extra care with his appearance tonight, carefully choosing a rich dark blue velvet trimmed with embroidered silver runes. Not something he'd usually pick, but very elegant. There in the far corner was his quarry, looking rather nervous in slightly faded dark green.

The little pill was already palmed. A passing waiter made it easy. The pill dissolved quickly in the goblet. By the time he reached the corner there was nothing to make anyone suspicious.

"You look lovely." He told the other man handing him the carefully dosed wine. "You should wear colors more often."

"Thanks you." Remus Lupin hadn't been around this many people in years. He sipped the wine and glanced around the room. How did he let himself get into these situations?

"Have you seen our hosts yet?" Lockhart wanted to laugh. After all this time and all this frustration, he would finally get what he wanted. His smile got brighter every time the smaller man took a sip from his goblet.

"I think they're over by the ballroom door." Remus pointed. He shouldn't have taken the wine. He'd been too tense to eat much of anything all day. He didn't want to get drunk, not with Lockhart around.

"Why don't we go over an make our hellos." He slipped his arm around the slender man and began steering him towards the ballroom. He could feel Lupin's body tense and then relax. The pill was already starting to work. "Then we could swing by the buffet. Arabella always provides a nice spread."

Remus had wanted to pull away. Only the fear of making himself a public spectacle had stopped him. He kept telling himself to relax. Go make nice with the hosts, get some food to soak up the wine, ditch Lockhart and Apparate himself as far away as possible. No one but Lockhart would even notice that he was gone. His head was swimming. He really should not have drunk that wine. The full moon had only been a few days ago. He was still exhausted from the ordeal and sore from the recently healed wounds. It was taking them forever to walk across the room and Lockhart had moved his hand down from Remus's shoulder to the middle of his back. He really should not have drunk that wine.

The whole evening passed in an oddly moving blur. People spoke to him, and he even answered, but he could not remember what was said. He was sure that he'd eaten something. The food didn't help like it should have. His head was still spinning. What was wrong with him? The only constant was Lockhart. Lockhart's voice in his ear, Lockhart's face leering close to his, Lockhart constantly touching him. Sly little caresses that got bolder and bolder as the evening progressed

They were outside in the garden. Lockhart's arm was firmly around his waist. The cool air felt good, and his head cleared slightly. He was being backed up against the trunk of a huge oak and kissed. He tried to push the other man away but he was too weak. What was wrong with him?

Now Lockhart was nibbling at his neck. Muttering something about taking him home and fucking him. This was wrong. He didn't want this man saying things like that or touching him. No one should touch him except Sirius. No, he wouldn't think about Sirius. He was getting frightened. What was the other man doing to him?

He panicked when he felt fingers at that fastenings of his robe. He tried to say something but nothing came out but a whimper.

Gilderoy Lockhart felt like singing. It had all worked so perfectly. One goblet of wine with a special little something added, and his prey went from a obstinate runaway prude to a subdued but cooperative companion. Delightfully cooperative. He opened the faded green robe to the waist and pulled the fabric aside baring one shoulder.

The scars and the half healed wounds gave in pause. Was this why Lupin was so jittery? There was almost a pattern, but the placement. In one moment he understood.

"You did this yourself, didn't you?"

Remus whimpered and tried to pull the clothing back into place, but Lockhart was on him in a instant. Kissing him brutally and grinding himself against the smaller man.

"Don't be ashamed of it darling." He told the terrified man in his arms. "I don't mind at all. In fact, let's get out of here. I have everything we need back at my place."

+++++

Remus Lupin lay on the dusty bed in the Shrieking Shack. Every inch of him felt raw, inside and out. He had lain there all day, wrapped in the torn robes he'd found on the floor when he woke up that morning. He'd woken early and crept out of the bed, terrified that Lockhart would wake up and stop him. He'd Apparated here, wanting as much distance between himself and the other man as possible.

There had been a small bottle of pills on the carpet near their clothes. It wasn't his, it must have fallen from the pocket of Lockhart's robes. He'd read the label. The bastard had drugged him.

Lockhart must not have known he was a werewolf, or he hadn't realized that formula for potions needed to be tailored to accommodate his condition. A normal wizard would not have woken up for hours. A normal wizard would not have been able to Apparate. A normal wizard would still be there, under Lockhart's control. For the first time in his life, being a werewolf had saved him. He could almost have laughed.

He wanted to cry, but he was all cried out. He wanted to tell someone, but who would believe scruffy little Remus Lupin with his deep dark secret. He wanted to die, but he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. He wanted to kill. Oh, how he wanted to kill, but he knew what they would do to him. Justice was not for werewolves.

He couldn't stay. For some reason, he didn't think Lockhart would be content with just that one night. The man had been pursuing him on and off for nearly two years now. He wouldn't give up easily. He had to get out of the country, and he had to have some kind of protection against Lockhart kidnaping him. He had to think.

Gringotts! The last time he had been there, the manager, Grimbeard, had been talking about a possible job they might be hiring for. He was sure travel had been mentioned. Even if it were long-term, Goblins wouldn't give a 1/16th of a Knut if they discovered that he was a werewolf. Little things like that didn't matter to Goblins. No one would ever knowingly interfere with a Gringotts employee. Very bad things happened to people who tried.

It was worth a try. He was too tired to Apparate back to his rooms tonight, and it might be dangerous. He would sleep here, where it was safe. Werewolves heal quickly, a full nights sleep and he ought to be able to manage. He could pop back to his rooms and collect his things and then over to Diagon Alley for nine when Gringotts opened. It would work, it had to work.

+++++

Gilderoy Lockhart could not ever remember being more angry in his life. It had been perfect, better then he had ever imagined it could be. Who would have thought that shy little Lupin would have been into that sort of thing? Lupin should have been affected by the pill for 24 hours, plenty of time for Gilderoy to have gotten a good rest, woken up and fed him another dose. Instead he'd woken up alone, with Remus no where to be found.

He couldn't go asking if anyone knew where Lupin was. Too many people had seen them together at the party. It might be odd if he didn't know where Lupin had got too. It had been weeks of worrying and clandestine searching before some little twit of a witch had let slip the Lupin was out of the country working for Gringotts.

He wanted to smash something. Didn't the man understand? Couldn't he appreciate what Gilderoy Lockhart could do for him? He ought to be honored that someone so famous was interested in him. Ungratefulness like this had to be punished.

He would have to be patient and wait. Lupin might have managed to slip away for the moment, but he had to come back eventually, and when he did, Gilderoy Lockhart would be waiting to claim what was his.


	4. Part Four

_This is set during the Prisoner of Azkaban_  


Despite what some people may have claimed, I was and never will be in love with Remus Lupin. I cannot deny that I found him attractive at one time, but that was as far as it ever went. I didn't like him when we were students and I don't like him now. The feeling, is I am quite sure, mutual.

I cannot imagine what Dumbledore was thinking. I will grant you that Lupin will do much better than the last person that held the position, however, so would the caretaker's cat. It may have something to do with Black's escape, of course. I can appreciate wanting to keep him under watchful eyes. I wonder if Dumbledore thinks Black might try and kill Lupin as well as Potter? He killed his other friend and made it possible for the Dark Lord to kill the other two.

I think he was surprised to see me the first time I brought him his dose of Wolfsbane Potion. Did he think after all that I have seen and done I'd allow him to present any kind of a danger to the students? I may not want him here, but I will not allow any of the children to be hurt.

"What's in it?" He asked me studying the contents through the steam. Life has not been good to him. I remember when he was sixteen, there were a dozen boys and thrice as many girls that would cut off their wand-arm for one of his smiles.

"I did take Potions with Gryffindor a time or two." I tell him. "Unless you've done a great deal of studying since then, there's not much point in wasting both our time."

"Are there any side effects?" He asks. What is wrong with him? I know Dumbledore told him that I would be doing this for him.

"You may sleep very deeply and without dreams." I tell him with some exasperation. "And you may notice a increase in appetite." I give Lupin the same glare I use on the Weasley twins, the one usually managed to make them pretend to behave. "The potion is made especially for you, there will be absolutely no adverse effects."

Lupin sighed but picked up the goblet and took a sip. "Ugh!" He grimaced and took another drink.

"I'm afraid nothing can be done about the taste." That was a lie, he could have made it quite tasty in fact. Petty it might be, but petty was all he could manage these days.

"Thank you Severus." Lupin was made of stern stuff. He'd managed the whole goblet-ful without gagging. "I was hoping to finish with the files tonight. Apparently my predecessor didn't believe in keeping records."

"Lockhart didn't believe-" I stop surprised by the look on his face.

"Who? Who did you say?" I have never seen him this frightened. Why the hell would he be frightened by and over-the-top dandy like Lockhart?

"Gilderoy Lockhart was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" There is something seriously wrong here. He's shaking all over and his face has gone dead white.

"Lupin? Remus what's wrong? Are you ill?" I don't think he even heard me. His skin is clammy and he flinches from my touch like I just cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. Even I can recognize the signs of shock. I should get Madam Pomfrey. I grab his arms and give him a good shake. To my horror he bursts into tears and buries his face in my robe. I don't know what to do, so I hold him close and stroke his back until he gets himself somewhat under control.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, still half buried in the crook of my neck.

"What did he do to you?" I manage to ask calmly. His hair is soft under the touch of my hand.

He tells me everything, stopping often to regain his equilibrium. I think I am the first person he has told. How long has he gone, carrying this alone? I am sorry I didn't kill Lockhart when I had the chance. For the first time, I wish him a speedy recovery. There's no way I can get at him in St. Mungo's.

"I never thought he would want to work at a school." Remus is crying again. "What if he had tried something here? What if he hurt one of the children?"

"Then Dumbledore would have castrated him and I would have helped." I tell him. He seems to have realized that he's lying in my arms but he's too worn down to care. Too worn down, or too much in need of a comforting human touch to care who it comes from. I shift us slightly so that he is more or less sitting on my lap.

"None of the children were hurt and he won't be capable of hurting anyone else for a good long time." Never again if I have any say in it.

I sit there for nearly an hour with him on my lap. I rub his back and stroke his hair until I sense that he's all but asleep. He's exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. I doubt he weighs any more then he did when we were both students here. It's no great effort to carry him back to his rooms.

He wakes up a little, just enough not to hinder me while I undress him and wash his face with cool water. He blinks sleepily at me when I dress him in a set of carefully darned pajamas and tuck him in bed. He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but I shush him with a finger across his lips. I perch on the edge of the mattress, stroking his face until he falls asleep. With a flick of my wand I extinguish the lights and go to find Dumbledore.

+++++

The Headmaster is not asleep. Popular legend has it that he never sleeps. I sit in one of the chairs across the desk from him and watch him grow grim as I repeat Lupin's story. If I were Lockhart, I'd be very afraid. Albus Dumbledore is not a man I want for an enemy. I wait quietly while he thinks about what I've said.

"This drug that he used? How does it work?"

"Hexstasy? It's basically a love potion gone wrong." I tell him with a sigh. "It's too strong and normally acts more like an aphrodisiac then anything else. Unlike most potions, it's both colorless and tasteless. A few ounces in a glass of water or one of the pills, which are stronger, ground up fine and mixed with someone's food or drink, and even the strongest most reluctant person is begging for your touch."

"Do you think he knew about Lupin?" Dumbledore asks.

"His condition you mean?" I'm too tired to be very sarcastic. "I don't know. The potion wasn't designed for dark creatures but Lockhart was dumb enough to think that something that worked on people would also work on werewolves."

Fawkes must sense it's owner's mood. He flitted over and settled on the headmaster's lap rubbing himself against Dumbledore's chest trilling softly.

"How did you end up with an incompetent boob like him anyhow?" I ask. "You should have managed to find someone better then Lockhart."

"I didn't hire him." He sounds grimmer then I've heard him in years. "The board did the hiring and presented it to me fait accompli."

I snort, we both know exactly who he meant when he said the board. "I wonder if Malfoy realized he was putting his darling little boy at risk?" He looks rather surprised at that. Some ammunition for the next time Lucius causes trouble with my compliments. I hope Dumbledore rubs it in good.

"Possibly he thought there was a much more likely target." Dumbledore sighs and begins to stroke the phoenix's feathers.

"The Potter boy?" I ask and he nods his reply. Lockhart did pay an awful lot of attention to our famous Harry Potter. "There would have been no way for him to get past you, besides I doubt he could have managed to hurt Potter."

Dumbledore looks surprised. "What do you mean?"

"The boy's too smart to fall for a prat like Lockhart. Too self-confident to be intimidated and too canny to let himself get cornered and too cynical to develop a crush on anyone as vain." I tell him. "Never mind that where Potter goes Weasley and Granger can't be far behind. The second the boy started acting odd, you'd have both of them throwing fits and asking awkward questions."

"You sound almost fond of the boy Severus." Dumbledore says surprised. "In fact you sound fond of the whole lot of them."

"Do I? Well I'm not. Not that I would wish a bastard like Lockhart on my worst enemy." I tell him with as much of a sneer as I can manage this late at night "Like or dislike has nothing to do with the fact that I know exactly what my students are capable of. I'm not saying Lockhart couldn't have managed to hurt the boy if he was willing to take some risks, but Potter's got enough self-preservation instincts to manage most of the time and the other two brats are more then capable of taking up the slack." I get up out of the chair. It's well after midnight and I have classes to teach tomorrow.

"I still have a few contacts with the than less savory element." I tell Dumbledore. "With your permission, I plan on ruining whatever is left of Lockhart's reputation." He nods and I leave for my bed. I may need to make a trip or two into London, but a few well placed letters ought to get things started. I fall asleep planning what I will say.

+++++

Was I tempted, do you wonder, to do more then comfort when I held Lupin that night? No, not really and yes, of course. More no then yes though.

I will not deny that I enjoyed having him there in my arms; soft, warm and yielding. I will not deny that if I had taken off my robe and crawled into his bed beside him, that he would have made no protest. He was tired that night, but I could have held him, sweet and trusting, while he slept and in the morning taken my pleasure with his body.

That would have been all it would have taken. Once accepted in his bed, then he would not make any strong refusals unless I hurt or frightened him. I like to imagine the look on Sirius Black's face when he returns to kill or claim his little sweetheart, only to discover his one-time lover safely ensconced in my bed.

Maybe it's pride or just self respect. It might be sheer pig-headed stubbornness. I will not take someone to my bed that I cannot love, and I cannot love Remus Lupin. Not the way he needs to be loved anyhow. Even if I could, I know what I need from a lover and he will never be able to provide it. Would it have been possible once? I don't know. If Lockhart hadn't hurt him, then maybe, but there is no point in speculating. He will either find love somewhere else or go though his life alone and so will I.

I do not regret comforting him that night, and, for the sake of what could have been, I will protect him if Lockhart ever again tries to hurt him. I have not nor will I ever love him but, if I must, I will say that for one short moment there existed the possibility that I could.


	5. Part Five

_This is set in May of the same year as Goblet of Fire._

If given the choice, Remus Lupin might have stayed in the cottage by the Preserve for the rest of his life. It was tiny, just four rooms including the bath, but snug and comfortable. A bit to lonely and isolated for most people but the absence of others was an advantage to him.

The nearest village was a good 20 miles away so there were no visitors. The villager's thought the Preserve was for a rare and nearly extinct kind of butterfly. The wizard community knew it was one of a handful of groves still frequented by the tiny dancing Fairies that had once been so plentiful. Lupin's job was to keep the grove safe for the little winged creatures and to scare off any predators that might harm the Fay.

The work was not hard but it did have it's exciting moments and it's enchanting ones. Moon beasts like werewolves would not succumb to the siren call of the fairy dance, so he was allowed to watch them at their celebrations, sitting carefully outside the circle. One or two of the bolder one would sometimes flutter close to examine him and then flit back to their play.

Dumbledore had gotten him this job after his secret had come out at Hogwarts. The pay was not the best but he was well provided for room and board. His supervisor was content with weekly reports sent by owl and an occasional visit every six or seven weeks that generally lasted only an hour or two. He could not think of another job that would suit him better. It was the longest he had stayed in one place since he was at school. He was not longer quite so thin and drawn.

Summer had given way to autumn followed by winter and eventually spring. In May he had his birthday. He normally didn't make any kind of a fuss about it. Most years he wouldn't really think about it at all. He usually got a couple of cards from old friends that he kept a sporadic correspondence, and once or twice one of his landladies had found out and baked him a cake. He was surprised when small pile of envelopes and some packages delivered by owls the morning of his birthday.

One, two, three, four, five, six altogether along with several cards, not his usual two or three. He opened the cards first. The regular old friends plus a few from some of the staff at Hogwarts. He carefully set them up on the mantle in the kitchen.

The first package proved to contain a small but rather rich looking cake and a card from his supervisor wishing him many happy returns.

The second was from Dumbledore. He had kept up a correspondence with the older wizard but Dumbledore wrote back rather erratically. Sometimes he would get a nice gossipy letter filling the front and back of several rolls of parchment every day for weeks. Sometimes he would go for a month with no messages except a postcard that said -- **Everything's just fine. Will write soon.**

Dumbledore's card played happy birthday on what sounded like tiny bagpipes when he opened it. The present was a thick books titled Haunted Houses of Great Britain. Dumbledore had a fondness for Muggle books on ghosts and magic. He claimed they were the funniest things he had ever read and was always trying to get others to read them.

To his surprise, the third package proved to be from Harry, Ron and Hermione. The card, featuring a picture of a cat that looked remarkably like Crookshanks, said that Hermione had discovered when Professor Lupin's birthday was and they wished him the best.

He could not imagine how she might have found out, unless it was somehow in a book in the library, but was pleased none the less. Especially as, between the articles in the Daily Prophet and his correspondence, he knew Harry was very distracted.

The package proved to contain a wide assortment of the best Honeydukes' had to offer. They must have clubbed together their pocket money, he decided as he looked at the other gifts.

The largest package was from Sirius. They had written fairly often and Sirius had even visited him here for a few days. They hadn't made love, but had held each other in and out of bed and exchanged soft kisses. Mostly they had talked. The letters had been good, but not enough. They needed to see each other and speak face to face. There had been problems from way back that had never been resolved and new problems they needed to face before they could be together but they had started. Harry needed his godfather at the moment, so they were back to letters. They both considered them a poor substitute.

Sirius has written in the card using one of their old codes from when they were still boys but there was nothing silly or childish in the message. Nor in the present; a dressing gown in heavy silk the color of honey trimmed with chocolate colored velvet. Remus blushed at the message and even more when he unwrapped the robe. This was a robe to be worn for one's lover. Beautiful, impractical and romantic, the robe was Sirius all over.

There was no writing on the other two packages. Remus hesitated then opened the long thin one first. Nestled among the tissue paper was a riding crop made of braided dragon leather dyed a deep black. Remus felt nausea rise. He could not bear to touch the thing. There was a card tucked underneath the handle. Pale periwinkle colored parchment with two words in blood red ink -- **I remember.**


	6. Part Six

_This is set about a month after Part 5._  


It had taken me much less time then I thought it would to get hold of the old crowd. Bella was as sociable as ever. Having a half dozen friends to stay for week during the mandrake harvest so they could pick, prepare, and preserve the crop was nothing for Arabella. That five of them including Arabella were on my list of people to contact and the other two were married to people on the list just made my job easier.

I loped happily down the path towards the Preserve. Less then a mile to go and then I would be with Moony. My sweet, solemn, sexy one-time and hopefully soon-to-be lover. If I couldn't be with my godson then I would gladly find sanctuary in the arms of Remus Lupin. War, even more terrible then the last, was coming. This might be the only time we had. I had to make sure that everything was all right between them us before we were separated.

The cottage was just ahead. There was someone standing in the shade of the big elm, more or less screened from the house by the lilac bushes. The scent wasn't Moony's but I knew it just the same. The dark haired man regarded the me without fear.

"You would have to show up today of all days." He commented snidely. "Stop growling and get over here before you spoil everything."

"Snape you bastard." I snarled as soon as the transformation was complete. "What are you doing here?" Snape ignored the question and pulled me deeper into the cover.

"If you can manage to stay put and keep your mouth shut you can stay." Snape hissed at me. "If you try and interfere, I'll put a Stupify Curse on you that will last for a week."

"What's going on Snape?" I couldn't believe he was crouched in the bushes whispering to Severus Snape. "What are you doing here?"

"Lupin is expecting company." The smile the Snape flashed me was not nice at all. "I'm here to watch him rip his very unwelcome visitor a new asshole."

"Who is this guy? Why is he coming here?" I demanded. If someone wanted to hurt Moony he would do so only over my dead body.

"His name is Gilderoy Lockhart. He's a liar, cheat and thief that gives slime a bad name." Snape settled himself so that he had a good view through the leaves of the small garden behind the cottage. "He's coming here because he's too much of a moron to realize that he got lucky the last time he had dealings with Lupin."

"What did he do?" I ask crouching down next to him. "Did he try and hurt Remus?" Snape didn't answer me right away. I could see the someone moving about through the window of the cottage.

"If you want to know more, you should speak to Lupin after this is all done." He said finally. "I don't believe I should be the one to tell you."

The back door to the cottage opened and Moony came out. There was nothing about him that would make me think there was going to be trouble. Just a good looking man enjoying a lovely day as he set off to do his chores.

I was trying to decide if I should stay put or push Snape over onto his ass and crawl out when another man Apparated across the way. The way Moony and Snape reacted, you'd have thought Voldemort himself had just popped up. I didn't see anything to frightening about the bloke. He was tall and reasonablely fit but didn't look like a fighter. Not too bad looking in a rather overdone sort of way. Appalling taste in clothing but what did I know about current fashion? Maybe baby-blue robes were in this year.

"Fair warning." I could hear the growl in Moony's voice. "You leave now and never return and I'll let you alone."

"I think someone's forgotten who's in charge here." If Snape hadn't grabbed me I would have been halfway out of the bushes. I wanted to wipe that smug look off Lockhart's face "I'm tired or playing games with you Lupin." He continued. "Or do you like being punished?" I could see Remus flinch at his words. What the hell had this bastard done to my lover?

"Calm down and let Lupin handle this." Snape hissed into my ear.

"Do you really think I'd allow you to do that to me again?" I've never heard such disgust in that normally soft voice. "I'd bite you and risk Azkaban first."

This seemed to confuse the twit. "Bite me?"

"Don't you even read you own books?" Now Moony's voice was scornful. "How do you think I became such an expert on werewolves? I am a werewolf."

I'd never heard him admit it like that. For the first time in his life, he sounded almost proud of it. I could hear Snape snigger in my ear. The effect on Lockhart was astounding. For the first time he looked frightened.

"You're lying!" He yelped, but he also took a step back.

"Come and find out." Moony suggested taking a step forward. "Even while human, the bite of the werewolf can still be infectious. There is a one in four chance of the victim contracting lycanthropy from the bite." He sounded like he was quoting.

"Keep back!" Lockhart squealed pulling out his wand. "Don't come near me!" Remus ignored the threat but he moved no closer to the man.

"Was I the only one?" He asked softly. Lockhart had taken two cautious steps back but he stopped, surprised at the question. "Did you use those pills on anyone else? One of the children from the school? Or was I the only one who wouldn't give you what you wanted?"

I didn't understand for a minute. By the time I did Snape had stuffed the sleeve of my robe into my mouth to muffle the noise I was trying to make. A couple of sharp jabs with his elbow to my ribs and I stopped struggling. If Moony didn't kill the bastard, then I would.

"No." Lockhart was suddenly calm, much too calm. "You were the only one. I was tempted a time or two but the old goat in charge of the school kept watch too carefully. It wasn't worth the risk."

Moony said nothing. He stood there for a long moment and looked at the man. Then he turned away and began to walk back toward the house. Was that all he was going to do? Was he going to let the slimy creep go with nothing done to him? Even Snape seemed puzzled. Then, halfway to the door Moony froze.

"It takes a lot longer in tea then it did in the wine." The fear was gone from Lockhart's voice. Moony took a half stumbling step away from the man and bumped into one of the trees. Snape was sitting on me and breathing threats into my ear as to what he would do to me if I interfered. I was trying to get at my wand and spit out the piece of my robe that was still gagging me. If the bastard hurt Moony, I would kill him and Snape. If he didn't hurt Moony I might just kill them both anyhow.

"What did you do with my present?" Lockhart asked. Moony whimpered but his eyes went to the small shed over behind the house. He was having trouble standing and clung to the beech tree trying to stay on his feet. Lockhart walked over to the shed and opened the door poking his head inside. I had almost managed to throw Snape off me and then I saw Moony's face.

There was no fear in his eyes. No sign of terror on the sensitive features. No drug induced weakness in the body. He looked calm cool and calculating as he watched Lockhart pull something from the back of the shed. I had never seen him like this. His face had not been that cold when we were children playing pranks with James but this was no childish prank. Then Lockhart emerged from the shed and the frail terrified victim was back.

Lockhart had a long thin package that he was opening even as he walked across the lawn towards Moony. The switch was long thin and black made of some kind of leather. I could feel Snape tense as Lockhart raised the thing above his head. Almost faster then I could see, Moony had his wand out and pointing to the bastard.

"Revealus!" He barked and Lockhart screamed.

Snape finally got off me and helped me get my sleeve out of my mouth when the Ministry of Magic agents arrived. They were much to busy listening to Moony's story and watching Lockhart curled up on the ground crying to notice us as we slipped around the house. We waited in the tiny sitting room that doubled as an office while one of the agents retrieved the tea tin and then went out to the kitchen to watch the fun.

One of the agents was giving Moony a hard time. I was considering changing back to Padfoot so I could go out there and bite him.

"This is very irregular Mr. Lupin." I decided I would piddle on him after I bit him.

"It certainly is Sir." The sarcasm in Moony's voice made several of the agents wince. "I would hate to think that many people have their homes broken into, their tea drugged and are threatened with assault."

"Humph." The twit seemed immune to the scorn in Moony's voice. "The problem is proving what happened." What he wasn't saying, of course, was that he didn't care what Lockhart had done. Who cared what anyone did to a werewolf?

Snape was threatening to stuff my sleeve back into my mouth but Moony just grinned and snapped his fingers. Two tiny silver balls appeared out of nowhere and settled in his had.

"Security cameras. They have been recording everything I've done for the last several days." He offered them to the twit with a flourish. The jerk looked at them like they smelled bad.

"Those can be tampered with." He said finally.

"These are Gringotts security cameras. They are completely tamper proof. One of the managers loaned them to me as a favor. He would be very unhappy to hear you disparage them. He might even go to the papers." Before the bastard could say anything else Moony continued no longer even pretending to be genial. "Beside recording here, they also beam a copy to the Gringotts main branch in London. They are recording even as we speak. I am sure you don't wish to explain to your superiors why the League for Non-Human Creatures, the Rights for Magical Beings, the Were-Beast Liberation Front and Gringotts Bank are upset with the Ministry. Not to mention what would happen if the Daily Prophet got hold of the fact that Lockhart trafficked in illegal potions and would have cheerfully molested children he was teaching if security had been less tight at Hogwarts."

The man turned purple but decided that if there was going to be a scandal that he didn't want his name featured in the headlines and became quite a bit more cooperative.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side ever again." Snape told me looking amused. "He fights dirty."

"Why were you here?" I ask him. "You never liked Lupin or any of us." I was genuinely curious but he ignored me. There was a small flask with a label pasted onto the glass sitting on the kitchen mantlepiece next to a slightly tarnished bronze goblet. Snape took the flask down and put it in the pocket of his robes.

"We should wait in the other room." He said. "They might come in to check the kitchen." So we went into the bedroom. I lay across the bed and pretended to rest while I watched Snape. He perched on the trunk Remus had placed in the corner of the room and read one of the books on the bedside table. Nearly an hour later we heard Remus come in. I was about to jump up and check if he was alone when Snape pulled out his wand, pointed it at me, and muttered something. The next thing I knew, I was spreadeagle on the bed, bound and gagged. Snape walked past me without a word and opened the door to the kitchen.

"Severus?" I could hear Moony's voice. He sounded surprised but not upset. That was alright. I was plenty upset for both of us. "What are you doing here?" I wasn't going to kill Snape. That would be much too easy for him.

"I couldn't resist watching." Snape sounded calm, almost pleasant. "I'm rather disappointed though."

"Disappointed?" Moony sounded amused now.

"I'd gone and found the perfect place to dump the body and you didn't even kill him." I didn't hear any question in the voice, no judgements being made, but I could tell that he wanted to know and so could Remus.

"He'll suffer a lot more this way." Moony said finally. "The spell is irreversible unless he changes his ways. Turning him over to the Ministry means even more people will get a chance to look at him as he really is."

"I will admit, making him look as horrid on the outside as he is on the inside was a master stroke. The Revealus Curse is perfectly legal too. Congratulations."

"I couldn't have done it without your help Severus." What the hell? Snape helped someone? "I don't know how to thank you."

"I do." If I strained a little, I could see through the bedroom door that Snape had cooperatively left open and into the kitchen. Snape gathered Moony up in his arms and kissed him. To my horror and amazement, Remus didn't push him away or protest. No, my lover wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and kissed back. I was struggling with the bonds in earnest while trying to decide if I wanted to merely rip Snape's liver out or if I should get the kidneys too. They had finally stopped kissing but hadn't moved apart.

"Severus?" Moony sounded surprised. "Severus, what?" Snape put his finger to Moony's lips hushing him. Liver and kidneys I decided.

"You'd better untie Black before he dies of apoplexy." He said before he released Remus and walked out the door. Remus stood there for a couple of seconds and then hurried over and peaked tentatively through the door.

"Oh my." He stared at me with wide eyes for a moment and then hurried over and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"How could you let Snape kiss you?" I demanded. Moony just looked at me for a moment, and then he began to laugh. He shook hysterically for a good five minutes before I gave in and joined him.

When we had calmed down, which took quite a while as every time one of us would slow down the other would set him off again, Remus perched on the side of the bed, with his wand and studied the bonds.

"Did you hear which spell he used?" He asked. "I don't recognize it."

"No." I sighed. "I was distracted."

"Well, I'll just try some counter-charms." He told me. "I know five or six and one of them ought to work." He tried three before I went and opened my big mouth.

"This is kind of kinky, don't you think?" He stopped waving the wand around and stared at me. "I mean me being tied up on you bed like this. It's kind of a turn-on." He just sat there and looked at me and then he blushed. Oh my god! He didn't, or did he?

"Moony?" I asked. He was breathing kind of funny, and so was I. "Do you want-?" I trailed off, not sure which answer would make me more nervous.

"Only if you do Sirius." He said softly. The breathless longing in his voice does it to me every time.

"Be gentle." I told him. The look on his face sent a jolt directly to my groin. He laid his wand on the table beside the bed and started to take off his clothes. It wasn't a striptease, not exactly, but he moved slower then he normal would. Putting on a little show and enjoying my eager stare. He was well worth looking at. Slender but well-formed with lovely pale skin and a light dusting of golden brown hair on his chest and limbs. His cock was already red and weeping rising from the darker curls at his groin.

"You are so beautiful." I told him as he climbed onto the bed and straddled my waist. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. His mouth was sweet and lush and warm. Then, ignoring my protests and moved away from my mouth.

He opened the fastenings of my robe and with kisses, licks and little love-bites explored my neck and chest. Special attention was paid to my nipples until I thought I might come just from that. It was wonderful and it was torture. He was there hot and willing and I couldn't touch him. He smiled impishly and scooted further up the bed so that I could reach his cock with my mouth. He clung to the headboard while I licked and suckled him. He moved away so suddenly that I was afraid I had hurt him somehow. He fumbled in the drawer of the bedside table and triumphantly displayed to me the small tube.

"Oh god, Moony." I groaned as he carefully prepared first himself and then me. His hands were slick as he covered my cock with the oil. Kneeling up, he carefully guided my cock to his opening and then, without warning, pushed back and impaled himself on me. I think I must have screamed. I know I thrashed as much as the restraints would allow, trying to move deeper into that tight hot velvet sheathe. This was heaven and he was an angel. He began to move, slowly at first and then faster as he found the rhythm.

"Touch yourself." I begged him. He smiled and moved his hands to his chest. His fingers toyed with his tits. I groaned, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. His eyes were half-lidded with pleasure. Slowly the hand trailed down to his cock. "That's it." I breathed straining to arch up into him. "Show me how beautiful you are when you come." Neither of us lasted very long. He suddenly threw his head back and let out a long keening howl. His cum splattering over our chests. I let loose a roar to match and followed him into bliss.

He slumped forward and lay trembling across me for several minutes until I could cajole him into releasing me. My arms and legs were a bit sore and aching but nothing worse. We lay there cuddling close for a while. His eyes were closed but I knew he wasn't sleeping.

"Can you tell me what happened now, love?" I asked as softly as I could. He was small and almost fragile in my arms. I knew that underneath the soft shell was a core of tempered steel but I didn't want to push him. We didn't have a lot of time, but I would give him what I could.

"There isn't much to it." He said after a minute or two. So he told me. There were several times I wanted to crawl out of bed and go kill Lockhart but I hung tough. I was afraid if I interrupted Moony that he wouldn't finish the whole tale. When he was done, I pulled him closer and held him tight. I had more then a few questions.

"What was that spell you used on the bastard?" I asked after a while.

"The Revealus Curse. It makes the accursed look as foul and ugly on the outside as he is on the inside. For someone as vain as Lockhart it's devastating. Even better, unless he manages to truly reform it'll be permanent." He sounded proud of himself.

"Not quite castrating him, but a lot less messy I suppose." I decided and my lover smiled happily at my approval. "Do you think the Ministry will send him to Azkaban?" I wondered.

"I doubt it." The victory was gone from his voice. For a minute he sounded weary. "He was just assaulting a werewolf after all. Most of them will consider the Revealus Curse as punishment enough." He was right. The Ministry would not side with a werewolf over a wizard even if the wolf had never harmed anyone. "However, I do know that he might be facing a lawsuit in the near future." Satisfaction was back in his smile.

"You're going to sue him?" Remus laughed at that.

"No, silly. You see Lockhart happened to let slip to your godson and that red-headed friend of his that he was stealing other witches' and wizards' ideas and using them to write books. He placed memory charms on them so they wouldn't notice. The boys told Dumbledore and he started searching for all of Lockhart's victims. He's found six so far and they're all planning on suing him and his publisher. The way memory charms work, it'll be easy to prove." Ugly and poor for the rest of his life. Not what I would have done but, if Moony could live with that then so could I.

"Hey, how come the potion didn't work on you?" I remembered. "The stuff he put in the tea? You said it worked on you before." To my amazement, Moony blushed slightly.

"On my birthday this year I got two packages with no writing on them. One was from him, you saw the thing he sent." I nodded remembering the black leather whip Lockhart had almost used on Moony. "Well the other package had a potion in a glass flask with instructions pasted on the side:"

{Take one drop in a cup of water each morning and you shall not be affected by any love potion or philter}

"There was no name but I recognized the writing."

I remembered the glass flask Snape had pocketed from the mantle in the kitchen. Who would have thought? Maybe I wouldn't kill him after all. Remus began to kiss me and I decided we could talk more about this later.

+++++

He hadn't told his lover about the bronze goblet that had been tucked in with the potion. It had puzzled him until a week before the full moon when he found it smoking and filled to the brim with the Wolfsbane potion. Every night he would drink the cup empty and the next night it would be magically filled again. It would continue to do so for the rest of Remus Lupin's life.


End file.
